Visual Discography: Notorious - lyrics
Discography 3: Notorious vinyl albums ·''' cd albums '''· cassettes 7" singles: notorious ·''' skin trade '''· meet el presidente 12" singles: notorious ·''' skin trade '''· meet el presidente ·''' the presidential suite '''· master mixes cd singles: the presidential suite cassette singles ·''' notorious '''· skin trade ·''' meet el presidente '''· master mixes videos: working for the skin trade ·''' three to get ready '''· notorious ·''' skin trade adverts '''· lyrics ·''' sheet music books '''· tour related releases: strange behaviour ·''' others Notorious No-no-Notorious. Notorious. Ah. No-no-Notorious. I can't read about it. Burns the skin from your eyes. I'll do fine without it. Here's one you don't compromise. Lies come hard in disguise. They need to fight it out. Not wild about it. Lay your seedy judgements. Who says they're part of our lives? CHORUS You own the money ; You control the witness. I'll leave you lonely. Don't monkey with my business. You pay the prophets to justify your reasons. I heard your promise,but I don't believe it. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. Girls will keep the secrets (uh) So long as boys make a noise. Fools run rings to break up. Something they'll never destroy. Grand Notorious slam (bam). And who really gives a damn for a flaky bandit? Don't ask me to bleed about it; I need this blood to survive. CHORUS That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. CHORUS CHORUS That's why I've done it again. No. No. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. No-no-Notorious. Yeah. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. No-no-Notorious. Yeah. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. No-no-Notorious. American Science It's a little bit late now, but there's times you will Get a little bit out of hand, making all of a spill. And if we can lay this down, you're going all the way. Take a look and I'll check it out, 'cause I can always find it. Such a lonely place. Ooh. This room without your face. Ooh. CHORUS Ooh. American Science. All night long she can two-step and sway. Ooh, it's such awful manners. Don't keep me waiting, come and lie beside me. A little megalomania becomes you, evidently. There ain't a thing you can acquire with your cling-wrap plaything. Just look at this state. I crawl around in a daze, like a symptomatic case of your soul persuasion. Such a lonely place. Ooh. This room without your face. Ooh. CHORUS Ooh, it's a little bit later now, And there's time you will Let it all get out of hand When you feel you feel. I just switched on the operation. Such a lovely face. Ooh. It pulls me into place. Ooh. CHORUS (Repeat for FADE) Skin Trade Working on the weekend, baby. She's working all through the night. A jump into the deep end gave her The evidence she required. Takes five; she's got pearls. Don't fake it when it comes to making money. So she smiles. But that's cruel. If you know what she thinks If you knew what she was after. Sometimes she wonders, And she laughs in her frustration. CHORUS Would someone please explain The reason for this strange behaviour. In exploitation's name We must be working for the Skin Trade. Doctors of the revolution gave us The medicine we desired. Besides being absolutely painless It's a question of compromise. They got steel. So cool to get angry at the weekend And go back to school. So big deal; it's what rules. When it comes to making money, Say yes, please; thank you. Sometimes you wonder, and ask yourself the question. (Repeated) I know the answer, but I'm asking you the question. (Repeat for FADE) A Matter of Feeling How does it feel, when everyone surrounds you? How do you deal, Do crowds make you feel lonely? What do you say? When people come and try to pin you down? Aquaintainces smile, but that's no understanding. Now after a while, you keep falling off the same mountain. Try to explain it, but nothing really gets them that high. Steal away in the morning, love's already history to you Just a habit you're forming, this body's desperate for something new Just a matter of feeling. This moment's madness sure to pass And tears will dry as you're leaving Who knows you might find something to last.. Emotion's a game , saved up for a rainy Monday But you laugh just the same, 'cause it's been pouring on Sunday; Call up your numbers and never let the zeros let you down. How does it feel? Is time to heavy to hold? w hatever you decide for the moment is holy. whenever you slow down to see nothing's passing by. (chorus) (You can..) (chorus) A matter of feeling.. A matter of feeling.. A matter of feeling..A matter of feeling.. Hold Me Shall we walk? shall we run? through my head you understand. Does the body you conceal need the touch of someones hand? Ashes, violations, who would they burn for? In your isolation... why cant you see? (what I see..) I wonder if the lights out I wonder if theyre listening Hold me, lay your shame away. Show me where your lovers stay. Hold me lay your ghosts away. Show me for yourself. You are lost and alone - But a prisoner of your pride When the passions you ignore you can never hide.. One of these days youre going to find out cuz one of these days youre going to try And what did I say to make you wind up, with this spear of guilt inside What I wonder if the lights out What I wonder if theyre listening (chorus) (na na, na-na-na, naaa) (na na, na-na-na, naaa) (na na, na-na-na, naaa) (na na, na-na-na, naaa) Hold me... (na na, na-na-na, naaa) Show me... (na na, na-na, na na, na-na) (chorus) Vertigo (Do the Demolition) Hey guys, turn it up to get sleazy Twist it in a vice Nobody said it was easy Just use your naked eyes How to see and how to hide it How to save it, well Maybe, maybe, maybe You can take it and eat it And chew your life supply Where's the real life In your illusion? On the dark side, your power's in confusion Do the dance Do the demolition And lose the chance to hear when you don't listen Don't you feel edgy? Bite your lips and bleed Conversation is empty Abandoned in the breeze Freedom is your condemnation Free to say, well Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe You can take it or leave it Just need a little hit tonight Where's the real life In your illusion? On the dark side of power in confusion Do the dance Do the demolition Don't lose the chance to hear 'cause you don't listen Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe You can try to believe it Just need a little help tonight Where's the real life In your illusion? On the dark side of power in confusion Do the dance Do the demolition And lose the chance to hear when you don't listen Where's the real life In your illusion? On the dark side of power in confusion You do the dance Do the demolition And lose the chance to hear when you don't listen Hear it when you listen You can't hear when you don't listen... So Misled So misled I I I... so misled in the summer of London life "gold," she said was a month before I realized "sold," instead hey it's such an awful choice gonna break my back take it easy now, you're weepin' boy don't wanna feel the crack bust my head to say you lose it now my body's gotta use it I I I should not be so misled I I I should not be so misled [ Duran Duran Lyrics are found on www.songlyrics.com ] saw an advert in a magazine "safe," it said with the satisfaction guaranteed to cool your head I can see the solution to this state of confusion I I I should not be so misled I I I should not be so misled (Ok, take it away) do do do do do dooo dooo la la la la laaa laaa in the summer of London life... was a month before I realized... I gotta say, I miss you baby... so misled... Meet El Presidente Yeah mmm yeah yeah (yeah) mmm yeah (yeah) mmm Miss November Tuesday bend your rubber rules Take your time but don't take off your high heeled shoes She's in demand at dinnertime (she's in demand) A pinup on a factory wall (pinup on the factory wall) And when gentlemen retire (when men retire) guess who's in control She blew your money on taking that cruise if that isn't funny Well watch out teacher Ooo ooo, ooo ooo when the chambers empty she said Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidente Dress in flimsy clothing use your lipstick line To color fear and loathing with that pink disguise You never refuse when she lies back put a stripe on the union the star in the jack She's on the case at dinnertime (at dinner time) She's on the evening news (seen her on the evening news) And if you dare step out of line (step out of line) You're gonna be abused you may not like it you may not be scared But hell have no fury like a young girls ego Ooo ooo, ooo ooo when the chambers empty she said Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidnete Ooo ooo do do do do do do, ooo ooo do do do do do do Ooo ooo do do do do do do You might adopt and attitude (attitude) Look on the morals side (looking on the morals side) But when police are after you (after you) where's the best place to hide But this production they gave her a gun ain't no director so watch out actors Ooo ooo, ooo ooo when the chambers empty she said Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidente Ooo ooo, ooo ooo when the chambers empty she said Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidente Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meed El Presidente Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidente Ooo ooo, ooo ooo Winter Marches On (Oooh, ohhh, Mmmm) The trade's on. She drains emotion - To drink from, The breast of fortune Dreams have frozen, Crystal in the morning Birthtime rose, A thorn for coronation. - All arise from your rest We'll find enough there to feed you. Soon you'll belong to the blessed Spare us your lives while we need you. Loud, is the music, the crowd is bringing Out of my head as the winter marches on... Loud is the music the sky is ringing Out of my head as the winter marches on... Loud, is the music, the crowd is bringing Out of my head as the winter marches on... Loud is the music the sky is ringing Out of my head as the winter marches on... And on... Winter marches on... Proposition "bring back that child," she said "spare me the price of freedom. cold is my baby's head blown by the wind of reason" even the rage behind cries out to see we're still standing under the closing edge pay for the crime of feeling when all your pride is dead you must be scared instead... a quiet word is my proposition a promise made of a fierce day a body bleeds for this coalition without surrender if you stay "show me my youth," she cried "wasted for desolation" hold up the sacrifice, pull down your institutions resting while anger flies question's the same... who's deciding? after the clouds have lain shame on your generation when all your guilt lies dead you must be scared instead a quiet word is my proposition a promise made on a fierce day the body bleeds for this coalition without surrender if you stay when all your pain lies dead you must be scared instead a quiet word is my proposition a promise made of a fierce day a body bleeds for this coalition without surrender if you stay a quiet word is my proposition a promise made of a fierce day a body bleeds for this coalition without surrender if you stay proposition... '''Discography 3: Notorious vinyl albums ·''' cd albums '''· cassettes 7" singles: notorious ·''' skin trade '''· meet el presidente 12" singles: notorious ·''' skin trade '''· meet el presidente ·''' the presidential suite '''· master mixes cd singles: the presidential suite cassette singles ·''' notorious '''· skin trade ·''' meet el presidente '''· master mixes videos: working for the skin trade ·''' three to get ready '''· notorious ·''' skin trade adverts '''· lyrics ·''' sheet music books '''· tour related releases: strange behaviour · others Category:Visual Discography: Notorious